Networks and network elements facilitate communication sessions between endpoints by exchanging requests between the endpoints. Within the networks, a call routing layer exists to route the requests and an application layer exists to deploy communication features on behalf of the endpoints. When the application layer executes a communication feature on behalf of an endpoint, there are multiple actions that the application layer may need the call routing layer to take based on the executed communication feature. Existing mechanisms assume that a change in the destination of the request should be treated as an instance of a call forwarding feature. However, this is not always the case. The lack of interaction between the call routing layer and the application layer is not desirable for such features as call forwarding, find-me, virtual number, or other features that result in the destination of the service request being changed.